


Я доктор а не поводырь

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), IncredibleLiar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Death from Overload, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Medical Trauma, Survival, Temporary Blindness, Trauma, Violence, bad landing, overload
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: — Доктор, а кто готовит к отправке домой останки тел? Я никогда не думал об этом.— Медицинская служба, мистер Чехов. Боже, пожалуй, я пойду поищу свою карту. Я доктор, а не чёртов поводырь!
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Я доктор а не поводырь

***  
Первой потерей был шаттл. Вываливаться в атмосферу из разрушающегося шаттла — то ещё удовольствие. Да, спасательная капсула защищает от температуры, но ничерта не избавляет от тряски и ощущения стремительного падения. А ещё не избавляет от страхов: разбиться о поверхность планеты, потерять кого-то, если они упадут слишком далеко друг от друга… и от страха, что Джим мог не успеть спастись.  
Джим впихнул МакКоя и Чехова в парную капсулу и отчаянно дёрнул рычаг. Они были вторыми. Первыми ушли безопасник и антрополог, Джим и Сулу должны были быть последними.  
Все эти мысли проносились в голове так же стремительно, как и капсула падала вниз. А потом был удар.

МакКой очнулся в кромешной темноте, огни капсулы не горели, а дверь отказывалась открываться автоматически. Руки и ноги затекли от неудобной позы. Он висел на ремнях лицом вниз. Паника стала такой сильной, что МакКоя едва не стошнило в тесноте. Глубокий вдох — и новая волна паники: насколько хватит кислорода? Сколько он уже тут?  
Но потом МакКой услышал скрежет металла, шипение гермозамков, затем тяжёлый стон Чехова — и увидел свет.  
— Доктор! МакКой! Доктор МакКой! Вы в порядке? Капсула разбилась при посадке. На вашей половине отказали автоматика и система управления.  
— Чёртова железяка… Я в норме.  
При свете инопланетного дня выбираться было проще. Вывалившись на песок и острые камни, МакКой поднялся и, отряхиваясь, стал осматриваться. Их капсула упала на гряду скал, а других капсул рядом видно не было. Внизу и до самого горизонта распростёрся бесконечный океан, виднелась узкая полоса берега.  
— Чехов, как думаешь, где наши?  
Маккой всё ещё вглядывался в горизонт.  
— Доктор МакКой, мне бы… Мне нужно сесть.  
Леонард резко повернулся к Чехову и, прихватив его за локоть, усадил рядом с капсулой, только теперь замечая и струйки крови, бегущей тому за воротник, и его блуждающий взгляд.  
— Ну-ка, Павел, посмотри на меня. Где ты так приложился? — МакКой принялся осматривать его затылок.  
— Я…  
— Давай-ка, сколько пальцев? Чехов, сюда смотри, — Леонард повертел перед лицом Чехова тремя пальцами, то приближая, то медленно удаляя руку.  
— Доктор МакКой… я ничего не вижу. — Чехов крепко сцепил руки в замок.  
— В смысле «ничего»?! Ох, Чехов, нашёл же ты время! Сиди тут и не вставай, сейчас мы с этим разберёмся.  
МакКой торопливо вернулся к спасательным капсулам и стал вытаскивать спаснаборы: аптечку, паёк, комплект с маяком и связью. Маяк он тут же активировал и извлёк из аптечки трикодер и гипошприц.  
— Я вернулся. Больно очень? Темно совсем или видишь какие-то тени?  
— Темно. Как ночью. Доктор МакКой, это насовсем?  
— Не бойся и дай мне пару минут, мы разберёмся.  
МакКой установил трикодер сканировать повреждения, а сам принялся обрабатывать те травмы, которые были видны и без трикодера.  
— Павел, ты так и не сказал, насколько тебе больно, — кровотечение удалось остановить, и МакКой осторожно ощупывал затылок.  
— Паша, можно просто Паша. Немного болит голова и тошнит.  
— Смотри… Чёрт! Не в том смысле. Это пройдёт. Нам нужно вернуться на корабль, там проблему со зрением можно исправить куда быстрее. Хорошо, что у нас есть хотя бы аптечка!  
МакКой изучал сканы, а сам легко сжал запястье Чехова.  
— Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Сделаю тебе обезболивающее, — гипо осторожно коснулся шеи парня, а рука снова успокаивающе сжала запястье.  
— Хорошо. Это серьёзно?  
— Да, Чехов. Но это поправимо, причина в ударе и резком перепаде давления. Такое случается не так уж и редко.  
— Ясно, сэр. Надо связаться с кораблём или с другими капсулами. Возможно, им тоже нужна помощь.  
— Да, я уже запустил маяк. Посиди, пока лекарство подействует, а я попробую поймать связь. Идёт? Я постоянно буду рядом, чтобы ты мог меня слышать.  
— Доктор МакКой, я не… не нервничаю.  
— Ага, я вижу, — МакКой с ворчанием открыл коммуникатор и попробовал вызвать «Энтерпрайз», потом Джима, но ответом ему был только шум статики.  
— Так-с, ясная инженерная голова, почему связь не работает и как это исправить?  
— Э-э-э… капитан заметил аномалию в магнитном поле планеты, а потом шаттл стал просто рассыпаться и… и к-капсула испорчена. Система навигации сработала не штатно, не так, как должна была.  
— Понятно, снова проклятое место.  
— Планета с магнитным полем неизвестного типа.  
— Ага, зеленокровый так и сказал бы. Ладно. Куда и как сели капсулы, непонятно. Мы с тобой на возвышении. Надо подняться с этого склона наверх, возможно, обзор будет получше.  
— Внизу море? Запах соли, — вопрос был внезапным и таким простым.  
— Да. Наверное, это океан. Очень длинные волны. И вода не синяя, она скорее… как антрацит. Песок или что там, оно тоже чёрное. Зрелище мрачноватое, но зато капсулы было бы хорошо видно. Ничего нет.  
— Подъём крутой? — в голосе Чехова слышалась лёгкая неуверенность.  
— Не настолько, думаю, взявшись за руки, парочка офицеров Звёздного флота спокойно выйдет наверх.  
Чехов только хмыкнул в ответ, МакКой же стал собирать снаряжение и распихивать по карманам — своим и Чехова.  
— И-и-итак, аптечка, продуктовые пайки, коммуникаторы. Что я забыл?  
— Фазеры, сэр.  
— Точно. И завязывай с этим «сэр», мы не не мостике. Доктор, Леонард, Боунс. Как больше нравится, так и называй. Понял?  
— Так точно, сэр… доктор.  
МакКой только махнул рукой и достал два фазера. Прицепил каждому из них на пояс.  
— Пошли, пока тут светло. Сколько тут вообще длятся сутки?  
— Тридцать восемь часов. — Чехов почувствовал, как МакКой взял его за руку и осторожно подтолкнул в нужном направлении.  
— Впереди узкий подъём, я буду идти за тобой и подстраховывать. Тут почти как ступеньки.  
— Ага…

Подъём, как оказалось, на вершину огромного плоского плато занял около двух часов. На особо крутом участке МакКой готов был уже скомандовать разворот, но Чехов шёл довольно уверенно, порой он оступался, но только крепче хватался за руки МакКоя.  
Плато представляло из себя почти плоский щит, усеяный небольшими нагромождениями камней. На горизонте виднелись горы, сверху покрытые снежной шапкой, цвет которой уходил в синеву. Слева от того места, где они поднялись, виднелось мелкое светлое пятно.  
— Похоже, вторая капсула упала тут. Километра полтора, может, два от нас. Светлое пятно на фоне гор.  
МакКой достал коммуникатор и попробовал хоть с кем-нибудь связаться.  
— Глухо.  
— Доктор МакКой, подойдём туда. Нужно проверить! Возможно, там нужна помощь! Или маяк их капсулы поймали на «Энтерпрайз» и уже подняли наших.  
— Ты оптимист, Чехов. Всегда это знал.  
— Я не оптимист, я русский. У нас это национальная черта — искать выход. И смотреть на вещи реалистично.  
— Похоже, и Джим тоже русский.

Чем ближе они подходили к капсуле, тем больше МакКой убеждался, что ничего хорошего их там не ждёт. Обломки покрывали тёмную землю вокруг сдвоенных капсул. Ужасно было не иметь возможности понять, что там. Когда до обломков оставалось метров пятьсот, МакКой отпустил руку Чехова.  
— Останься тут, Павел. Они, похоже, разбились. Я проверю и позову, если будет нужна помощь.  
— Нет, я с вами.  
Но доктор уже припустил бегом.  
— Джим! Сулу! — Тишина в ответ.  
— Эдкинс! — МакКой наконец-то вспомнил имя женщины-антрополога.  
Тишина.  
А затем МакКой обошёл обломки и увидел капсулы изнутри. Металл от удара о поверхность покорёжило и смяло в гармошку. Левая капсула не оставляла иллюзий насчёт судьбы пассажира, сквозь порванный металл на чёрную каменистую породу стекла жидкость. На тёмном камне её цвет было сложно разглядеть, но вот на когда-то белом металле спасательной капсулы он был заметен прекрасно. Красный. Уже запёкшаяся кровь. Правая капсула выглядела более целой и герметичной. МакКой поспешил туда и нажал на рычаг разблокировки. Зашипели гермозамки — и от увиденного за дверцей МакКой ахнул, резко дёрнулся, споткнулся об камень и попятился, отползая на четвереньках. Его стошнило, и, стоило взглянуть в сторону камеры, как приступ тошноты повторился.  
— Господи Иисусе… — МакКой рукавом вытер рот и поднялся на шатающихся ногах. Взгляд его снова вернулся к капсуле. Внутри целой осталась только форма. Синяя куртка научного отдела, и то её цвет угадывался не везде. Всё было в мелких кусочках человеческой плоти. Обшивка капсулы изнутри стала красной от плоти и крови. Белые осколки костей, куски мышц, кожи, внутренние органы и их содержимое вываливались из-под остатков одежды. Взгляд МакКоя зацепился за глаз. Глазное яблоко застряло на остром краю дельты. Глаз смотрел на него зелёной радужкой, так же точно смотрела на него Эдкинс перед посадкой в шаттл. Она шутила о его страхе летать… Леонард постарался отвернуться, но взгляд снова вернулся к глазному яблоку, и его опять вырвало. Выкашливая желчь, МакКой отполз от остатков капсул и услышал совсем рядом голос Чехова.  
— Кто это? Они погибли?  
— Эдкинс и безопасник… — МакКой сплюнул остатки желчи.  
— Держите, доктор! — Чехов протягивал ему флягу с водой.  
— Я говорил тебе остаться там? Спасибо… — МакКой принял флягу и сделал пару жадных глотков. Последним прополоскал рот.  
— Пойдём. Мы не сможем здесь помочь уже никому.  
— Вы уверены? Может, что-то сохранилось в капсулах.  
— Нет, Чехов. Идём отсюда.  
— Куда теперь? Думаете, капитан… они… они тоже разбились?  
— Нет, не разбились. Не тут. Эта капсула была первой. Упала тут, мы там, дальше. Они всё-таки упали в море. Нам нужно идти к берегу, к океану.  
— Спуститься назад?  
— Боюсь, что да. И не только назад, но и ещё ниже.  
— О-хо-хо… — Чехов почувствовал, как его взяли за предплечье и потянули в сторону, но рука доктора подрагивала.  
Спуск к их капсуле был медленнее подъёма, ноги Чехова то и дело соскальзывали на уступах. МакКой даже начал перед каждым новым шагом фиксировать ноги Чехова на камнях. Он шёл вниз первым, придерживая и страхуя Чехова. Как джентльмен идёт вниз по лестнице впереди дамы, так и тут.  
Сил на ворчание оставалось мало, вся концентрация уходила на спуск. Чехов чувствовал себя неловко, но справлялся для своего положения хорошо.

Когда они добрались до своей капсулы, местное солнце начало клониться к морю.  
— Стемнеет относительно скоро, — МакКой задумчиво посмотрел на Чехова, парень раскраснелся и устало привалился к скале.  
— Надо спускаться, возможно, капитану нужна помощь.  
— Возможно. Но ты останешься возле капсул. Если ночью холодно — заночуешь внутри. А я смогу нагреть камни фазером.  
— Но доктор МакКой! Разделяться — не самая хорошая идея!  
— Да, Паша, но местная гравитация творит ад с твоей травмой, — МакКой сделал новый скан и недовольно насупился.  
— Но если вам будет нужна помощь, и никого не окажется рядом?  
— Слушай, Паша. Я делаю тебе сейчас ещё один гипо. Остаётся ещё одна доза, это двенадцать часов. Третий укол сделаешь себе сам. Если ты не будешь много ходить, тогда есть гарантия, что мы сохраним твоё зрение, а не наградим тебя после этой миссии очками. Так что я могу тебя вырубить, а могу договориться.  
МакКой, пока разговаривал, активно собирал вещи и раскладывал вокруг Чехова.  
— Вода, коммуникатор, аптечка и запас еды. Я вернусь, как только смогу. Капсула от тебя по правую руку, в полуметре.  
— Доктор, я разберусь. И всё же я бы предложил не разделяться.  
— Приказ, энсин Чехов. Ждёте моего возвращения или связи с кораблём. Для своего выживания прилагаете максимум усилий.

МакКой с неспокойным сердцем оставил Чехова, но нужно было проверить. Возможно, Джиму удалось добраться до берега. Возможно, Джиму нужна помощь. МакКой достаточно быстро спускался по склону. С каждым новым метром открывался всё более широкий участок пляжа внизу.  
Вот что-то показалось светлым пятном, МакКой вытянул шею присмотреться — и в следующую секунду сыпучка под левой ногой стремительно ушла вниз. МакКой попытался притормозить, но только расцарапал ладони, а ещё через секунду ощутил острую боль в левой ноге. А ещё через миг понял, что летит вниз. Похоже, он нашёл способ для быстрого спуска с нависающих над пляжем скал. Удар — и из лёгких вышибло весь воздух. Леонард попытался вдохнуть. Поднялся. Тело скрутил спазм, и ему показалось, что он умер.

***

Первым ощущением было тепло. Уют дома, тепло от камина или любимого одеяла, когда даже вечный зуд в костях исчез. И запах — медотсек. Корабль! Он резко открыл глаза и хотел было сесть, но его сразу прижали к кровати уверенные руки.  
— Доброе утро, доктор МакКой, — послышался сбоку мягкий голос сестры Чепел.  
— Чехов? Джим?  
— Они в порядке, доктор МакКой. И вы тоже. Малоберцовую кость уже почти срастили.  
МакКой вздохнул и откинулся на подушку, давая медсестре возможность проверить показатели.  
Перекатил голову по подушке и увидел Чехова. Парень спал с мягкой повязкой на глазах.  
— Дайте мне его карту и немного воды.  
— Слушаюсь, доктор, — Чепел обернулась мгновенно и вернулась со стаканом воды и с паддом.  
— Доктор М'Бенга не рекомендовал начинать работать.  
— Ещё бы он рекомендовал. Спасибо. Дальше я сам.  
МакКой принялся изучать записи Чехова. Претензий к назначенному лечению у него не было. Он дочитал и отложил падд, потянулся за стаканом с водой — и чуть не подавился из-за раздавшегося рядом голоса Чехова.  
— Доктор МакКой, что вы там увидели?  
— Чёрт! Клингонская матерь! Я думал, ты спишь. Ты как там? Что случилось?  
— Капитана и Сулу успели поднять из шаттла. А дальше мистер Спок рассчитал траекторию падения и экранировал сигнал транспортера… Но это заняло время. Меня нашли по маяку в капсуле. За вами спускались капитан и служба безопасности.  
— Я поскользнулся.  
— Мистер Спок посчитал спуск непреодолимым с вероятностью в 93 процента.  
— Ещё бы...  
На какое-то время наступила тишина.  
— Тебя завтра отпустят на службу. Половина смены.  
— Я знаю. Доктор М'Бенга уже говорил.  
— Всё-то они говорят вам...  
Снова наступила тишина. В это раз надолго. Первым молчание нарушил снова Чехов.  
— Доктор, а кто готовит к отправке домой останки тел? Я никогда не думал об этом.  
— Медицинская служба, мистер Чехов. Боже, пожалуй, я пойду поищу свою карту. Я доктор, а не чёртов поводырь!


End file.
